The White Fang bears it's teeth
by SlyKakashi
Summary: When Team 7 notices Kakashi seems distant on one day each day, they set off to see what bothers their sensei


Kakashi-sensei, why do we always have to stop training, what's so important about today anyway?" the youngest member of Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki asked. Hi, Sakura, and Sai had approached Kakashi for a quick training session. Kakashi had simply pulled out two bells and ran off. They easily caught the bells within a minute. Kakashi seemed more distant today and was easily overpowered. Every year on this specific day Kakashi would not speak one word and disappear out of nowhere. He never even read a copy of Icha Icha that day.

Without answering the blonde's question, Kakashi looked towards the sunset and saw that night was almost upon them. Looking back, he nodded and disappeared. Being fed up with this routine the three developed a plan to find out what he was up too. With Sasuke on his redemption journey they wouldn't be able to find their sensei too easily. The three split up to search Konoha for the copy-nin.

* * *

WITH SAKURA

* * *

Sakura had decided to check the hospital first for any signs. As she approached the hospital she was passed by a trail of dust. It stopped once it passed Sakura and came back towards her. When it stopped Sakura could amke out the dust as Rock Lee.

"SAKURA-SAN, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" He proudly announced. Being too distracted with Kakashi's problem, she decided not to hit him this time.

"No Lee, I'm on a mission. You see, every year on this day Kakashi-sensei seems more distant and disappears out of nowhere. I need to find him." Sakura knew when Lee set his mind to something he rarely failed.

"Hmm, Kakashi-sensei is very good friends with Guy-sensei, maybe you can ask him." Lee said, pointing towards two approaching figures. Walking towards them was Tenten, pushing a wheelchair that contained none other than Might Guy. After opening the Eighth Gate against Madara, Guy has been disabled and required a wheelchair for movement.

"Lee, slow down for us will you. Oh Sakura, hi!" Tenten waved. When she was close enough she gave Lee a small kiss on the cheek. Lee and her had started dating a few weeks after the war.

"Excuse me Guy-sensei. Do you know where Kakashi-sensei could be?" Sakura asked, not wanting to waste any time. Guy and Kakashi had been eternal rivals since they were kids so they were often found in competitions.

"Hmm, its best that he himself tells you, this day is very important to him. All I'll say is that he is at his house, specifically his backyard." Guy said. Not wanting to question Guy Sakura quickly said her goodbyes and went to find Naruto and Sai.

* * *

"Oh man, I hope Sakura-chan found something." Naruto complained, leaning against a wall. Him and Sai had met up after the little success they came up with.

"Speaking of Ugly, there she i-" Sai was cut off by Sakura's fist colliding with his face. Unfortunately for him, she was close enough to hear his comment. Naruto snickered at hsi teamamte's actions.

"So, come up with anything Sakura-chan?" the blonde jounin asked.

"Guy-sensei told me he would be at his backyard, but he didn't say why exactly." Sakura responded. Perking up at the information Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hand and forcefully picked Sai up, pulling them all the way to Kakashi's house. This eared him a beating from Sakura when they arrived.

* * *

When they stealthy made their way to their backyard they saw Kakashi lying against a stone. Sakura could make out some sort of writing.

"Here lies the White Fang of the Leaf, Sakumo Hatake." the pinkette read out loud. They had heard the story of the White Fang before and how his death occurred.

"Today must be the anniversary of his death." Sai elaborated. Agreeing, the team decided to leave Kakashi alone, some faint crying could be heard as they left. Kakashi never let his weaker side show.

"Guys, I'm going to go, I have an idea to cheer up sensei, wait here for me." Naruto quickly said and sped off. Sai and Sakura just stood there dumbfounded."

* * *

ORPHANAGE

* * *

"Can it be done?" one man asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

* * *

Naruto had come back like he said but this time with another figure. As he approached he was greeted by Sai and Sakura arguing.

"Sai, Sakura-chan, I'm back!" the blond eyelled.

"Hey Naruto, and.." Sakura yelled back, trying to see who the other figure was. "Kabuto? What is he hear for?" Sakura asked, confused. After the war Kabuto was reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and spent most of his time helping the orphanage.

"He's here to help, Sai, go get Kakashi-sensei." Naruto ordered. As Sai walked away, Naruto explained his plan. He was about explain the main part of his plan when Sai and Kakashi approached.

"Kakashi-sensei, we know you are distant because of your father's death, were here to comfort you." Naruto cheerfully said. Kakashi, not interested started to walk away.

"Kabuto, now!" Naruto said. Kabuto clapped his hands together and gathered chakra for a jutsu. Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he heard the name of the jutsu.

"Summoning. Reanimation!" Kabuto cried out and a white wooden box emerged from the ground. Right after, the door closing the box fell over. Kakashi, recognizing the chakra, turned around swiftly.

"No way." he spoke for the first time that day. Inside the box was Sakumo Hatake, also known as the White Fang of the Leaf.

"Kakashi, my my you've grown." Sakumo spoke giving the look of a proud father. Kakashi was in tears.

"You still wear that mask I see." Sakumo said and was immeiatly pulled into a hug by Kakashi. Not wanting to disturb the father-son moment, Team 7 and Kabuto left the two alone. Many statements of joy filled the Hatake home as the group left. One in particular by Kakashi caught Naruto's ear.

"The blonde one? He not very intelligent and extremely reckless-" Naruto pouted but his face lit up at the end. "is a great shinobi and I am very proud. Another comment was heard by Sakura

"She is obsessed with the prodigy of the team and did not have much potential int he beginning-" She raised her fist in anger but lowered it upon hearing the rest. "she grew up to be a great medical ninja and student." One final comment was heard by Sai.

"I wasn't sure what was up with him originally-" Sai let out a disappointted sigh **(GET IT?)** but continued to listen to hear Kakashi's final thoughts. "and I still don't know." and with that the group left with a content Naruto and Sakura followed by a sulking Sai.


End file.
